


The Usual Suspects

by Talking4The1andonly



Series: The Usual suspects [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Agnes the emotional heart, F/F, Fire, Gertude Robinson | The Archivist, Gertude was done with this nonsense since day one, Gift Fic, Give Agnes a gun, I made none of these character up I just took the list of names from the fanwiki page, Mentions of Blood, Murder Mystery, Was the author in on it?, early 1970's, late 1960's, or god of fire and destruction in this case, so much fire dear god, the cult had a nasty break up, whodunit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly
Summary: The Cult of The Lightless flame has broken up. Agnes is on the chopping block and needs some outside help. Thankfully she knows the avatar for the job. Or an excuse to make Gertrude Robinson Sherlock Homes for a day.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson
Series: The Usual suspects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197686
Kudos: 2





	The Usual Suspects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revolutionnaire_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionnaire_e/gifts).



> Takes place in the late 1960's early 1970's. Also be aware there are mentions of blood, guns, and so much fire. I do also sprinkle in some cursing for flavor.

Sighing, Agnes pulled the coat tighter to herself. The cold London air sliced through the thick layers blowing on her flickering flames that illuminated the ground. The pieces were in place for that night.

She was ready.

Only a little while ago her world had permanently shifted when Jude had rung her phone in a panic. Hurrying to answer, Agnes was met with distressed yelling. Jabbering on Agnes stopped Jude’s rant to ask what she was trying to say, to which Jude merely said, “The Cult of The Lightless Flame has fractured.” 

Throwing open the door, Agnes abandoned her apartment to rush to her most trusted ally. Someone who was in almost as much danger as Agnes herself. For if Agnes had a target on her back Gertrude Robinson might as well prepare the coffin for her funeral.

The Cult of The Lightless flame had broken down the middle. The bonfire split down when it’s resources were already limited; one side would have to take the other's fuel. Agnes was well aware that Diego’s side would want her out of the picture but she wasn’t without contacts. She would not flicker out without a final show. With that determination she met with Gertrude to plot a course. They decided on bringing a group together against the new faction of the old Desolation’s cult. 

Above her stood a nostalgic sign of The Desolations building. On the outside the structure seemed almost abandoned with bordered up windows and red trespassing signs. Walking to the stoop Agnes knocked on the heavy wooden door. Sheltering from the rushing wind Agnes waited for a response. 

“Hello?” She asked, keeping her voice just below a yell.

“Password.” Arthur grumbled. 

“Excuse me! That’s the messiah of the desolation and you want her to give the password!” Another voice rang out muffled behind the door. Awkwardly standing there Agnes waited for Jude to calm down. 

Then the commotion on the other side stopped, and the door flew open.

“Are you Agnes Montague?” 

“Yes.” Agnes said, the words being pulled out of her mouth, leaving a humming behind her teeth.

“Good.” Gertrude responded, making room for Agnes to enter.

“Thank you.” Agnes replied, stepping past Gertrude into the well lit space. 

“This is an impressive layout.” Gertrude commented. “For what purpose would you need this space?” She asked, as Agnes hung up her coat.

“Oh we need to have an office space whenever interacting with people outside our organization.” Agnes responded.

“Your cult. It’s a lovely space although a bit red for my liking.” Gertrude said, gesturing to the comfortable living room. As Gertrude had stated almost everything was red with shades of yellow furniture and orange wallpaper. It was beautiful in Agnes’ opinion. Gathered together what was left of her side of the lightless flame were chatting away lounging on the couch and chairs. Lost in some discussion a tired older man was frowning while two younger members smiled at each other. One was playing with her red leather jacket while laying down on the couch. While the third avatar was adjusting his glasses. Jude was noticeably missing.

“Jude?” Agnes asked.

“Locking the doors with another member. Some kid with short black hair” Gertrude answered.

“Roger, so we have everyone.” Agnes sighed. “I suppose you don’t have a meeting itinerary.” Agnes sighed.

“No, but I can do you one better.” Gertrude responded, a glint in her eye of pride. This was going to be a Gertrude approved plan. Which meant a lot of guns and ammunition was likely to be needed. 

Gertrude turned suddenly, making her way to the group when Agnes grabbed her hand. “Can I talk to you for a bit?” Agnes asked meekly.

“Yes.” Gertrude responded, following Agnes down the hall.

Closing the door behind her a lock clicked in place signifying it was sealed. All the rooms were fully sealed as a precaution against fires, so if one were to start it wouldn’t spread to the rest of the building. This also had the effect of sound proofing the building. Meaning she could have privacy while talking with Gertrude. The room was a small kitchen area that had rather sparse lighting compared to the other rooms. That is if Agnes wasn’t there. It wasn’t too noticeable but the hanging pans shined reflecting her flames. The entire room was filled with her warm glow.

“Is everything alright?” Gertrude asked, cutting straight to the chaise. 

“I just want to thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you and you have always jumped to help whenever I needed aid and I’m just so scared for my group and what this will mean for the desolation but with you here I can be sure that I might be safe.” Agnes spat out, her face burning. Looking down at her shapeless dress she watched the dancing shadows from her flames.

“I’m here. I would not have come unless I was needed. You don’t have to worry while I’m here you will be safe.” Gertrude insisted, looking up Agnes was startled to see Gertrude had silently crossed the room. Right now they were almost toe to toe and Gertrude looked so serious. But by now Agnes has learned you don’t look at Gertrude’s face for emotion all you’ll find is an eternal frown and scowl. The eyes are where Gertrude shows emotion and it right now looks soft?

A timid smile spread on Agnes’ features, she couldn’t remember the last time she could open up like this to someone else beside Jude.

“Thank you Gertrude.” Agnes almost cried. 

“It is honestly no problem.” Gertrude responded, her features softening.

It felt like a perfect moment of bliss to Agnes until the lights in the kitchen burned out and they were submerged in partial darkness.

“Agnes, move to the side.” Gertrude ordered bursting down the door. On the other side it was clear the power had fully gone out. Walking out into the hall everything flickered back on. 

They rushed into the common living space expecting the worse.

Everyone was spread around the room and in Sandy’s case still sitting. That was when the heavy silence was penetrated with Roger’s high pitched scream. Aurther’s body was laying face down in a rug that if had not already been red would have been stained. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is from the movie "The Usual Suspects"  
> Sources for the image  
> Program: Canva.com  
> Picture: https://iconseriezs.tumblr.com/post/182500051635/lockscreens-like-if-you-saved-idgafrary-on
> 
> Thank you to Leslie for the idea! Check out her Tumblr https://revolutionnaire-e.tumblr.com/  
> A03 https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionnaire_e/pseuds/Revolutionnaire_e
> 
> Thank you to Aj for beta reading make sure to check them out!  
> ajkal2 https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkal2/pseuds/ajkal2
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @talking4the1 https://talking4the1.tumblr.com/
> 
> thank you for reading please leave a k̵͓͙̹͎̣̫̪̣̿͗̿̄̾̐̽͂̉͆͝ú̸͙̻̝̪̰̅̈́d̴̨̢͙͇̤͍̠̭̘̝̜̿̃̆̔͐͐̆̎̚̚͜͜͜ͅo̶̠̲̼̤̮̯̥̘̲͈̹͑̍̄̊̅̂̆͒͆̈̅̋s̴̛̛͇͚̮̻̎̽̍͛̇͋͊͜͠͠ ̴̨͔͛a̷̗͖̟̼̪̣̳̙̜͖͉͐̓̾̅̄̈̈̈́ͅͅñ̶̢̡̢̡͔̟̬̫͍͕͖̝̜̄̆͑̆͛̅̈́̊͛̎͑ḍ̸͑̔̃̓̉̓ͅ ̴̡̘̲͕͔̤̰̗̼̖̞̬̬̤̀́̆̇c̵̡̮͎̺̯̹̩͓̙͊͗̽͌͒̍͛͒̒͒̕̕͠o̵̖̺͉͕̰̳͎̭̥̘̜̗̍̓̕ͅm̶͇̘̻̙͗̃ͅṁ̴̧̨̨̛̦̠͕̤̹͓͖̻̼̮̍͊̕͠e̶̳̙̩͍͙̱͉̠̜̲͉̺̠̾͒́͐̎̈̃̽͒̕͜n̴̢̟͎̩̈́͊̊̑̾̏̄̏̑̄͘ͅt̵̡͍̂̈̄̎͑.


End file.
